Destiny?
by Blondesg
Summary: Luhan iri dengan Xiumin yang dengan mudahnya mendapat pacar; seorang murid teladan yang amat pintar. Saat Luhan sedang menyegarkan tubuhnya di taman sekolah, ia malah bertemu dengan seorang murid kelas satu dengan rambut dan kemeja yang berantakan, dasi yang hampir terlepas dan memar di wajah putihnya, yang kemudian bertatapan dengannya. (Yaoi-HunHan (ChenMin slight). Ficlet! RnR?)


**-Destiny? (ficlet)-**

**by Blondesg (Be)**

**Casts : Xi Luhan and Oh Sehun as main casts and main pair. Xiumin and Chen numpang lewat as the second pair.**

**Rate : T**

**Warnings : maybe typos, msih jauh dri kata sempurna. Yaoi, Gay, Boys Love. dont like dont read.**

**Disc : everything here isnt mine, except the story.**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

"Hei, kau mau tahu sesuatu, tidak?"

Luhan menoleh kesamping, menatap wajah pemuda manis dengan pipi yang bulat—yang mirip dengan _baozi_ China— di sebelahnya dengan ernyitan bingung di dahi yang tertutup rambut pirang keemasannya itu. "Ya?"

"Aku sudah punya pacar," Xiumin menutup semua bagian wajah yang dapat ia halangi dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan jari yang ramping itu. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Chen, anak kelas 3 A." Luhan kembali memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam ranselnya yang cukup besar itu, kemudian berjalan mendahului Xiumin keluar kelas. "Aku akan mengembalikan buku sejarah ini kepada Lee _seonsaengnim_. _Bye-bye_, _Xiupao_." ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan buku sejarah Hanyang yang cukup tebal itu sebelum dirinya terlihat menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

"Hei- _yak_! Bagaimana kau tahu—"

Dan hanya teriakan kesal dari mulut Xiumin yang dapat ia dengar sebelum ia berlari dan berpura-pura menulikan telinganya. Ia terus berjalan menuju taman sekolahnya, dan menghirup dalam-dalam wewangian khas daun yang jarang ia cium karena jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS cukup menyita waktunya untuk sekedar menghirup bau rumput.

Luhan teringat dengan kata-kata Xiumin barusan. Xiumin sudah mempunyai kekasih, itu artinya, Luhan kalah dengan Xiumin dalam soal percintaan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Sekarang Luhan hanya dapat percaya dengan takdir, dan ia yakin takdirnya akan jauh lebih baik.

Tapi, lihatlah betapa beruntungnya Xiumin.

Chen itu murid teladan, bahkan ia bisa melompat ke kelas yang lebih tinggi karena kepintarannya. Dimana harusnya murid seusianya yang rata-rata masih di kelas dua, Chen sudah berada di kelas tiga.

Dan bertemu Xiumin.

_Ta_-_da_! Mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Bukannya tidak menyukai mereka, Luhan justru mendukung agar mereka benar-benar menjadi kekasih. Hanya saja, itu membuat Luhan iri. Ia pernah bertaruh dengan Xiumin, siapa yang lebih dulu mendapatkan pacar. Dan Luhan telah kalah sekarang, tapi ia bersyukur mungkin Xiumin mungkin telah melupakan taruhan itu karena taruhan itu adalah ucapan yang mereka katakan secara asal satu tahun lalu. Xiumin juga tak pernah membicarakannya lagi. Dan untungnya, Luhan tidak akan menghamburkan uangnya yang berharga itu untuk mentraktir Xiumin selama seminggu penuh. _Yah_, jangan sampai Xiumin ingat.

Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang kosong dipinggir taman. Ia meluruskan kakinya dan kembali menghirup bau rumput yang ia rindukan itu. Menyegarkan pikirannya sejenak. Memang mirip dengan seseorang yang dikurung selama bertahun-tahun di dalam ruangan sempit dan hanya menghabiskan seluruh detiknya untuk bermimpi tentang hijaunya rumput dan birunya langit di siang hari yang cerah. Berlebihan, tapi Luhan memang hampir tak punya waktu bersantai karena tugas-tugasnya yang cukup banyak.

Suara lenguhan di sampingnya mengagetkan Luhan, sempat membuatnya merutuki diri sendiri karena kesensitifan indera pendengarnya. Luhan menoleh, mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu cerah duduk dengan tiba-tiba di sampingnya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi, memejamkan matanya sampai ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Bahkan, Luhan sempat berfikir, apakah orang ini mati atau tidak. Luhan memperhatikan orang itu, ia menajamkan matanya.

.

Oh Se Hun.

.

Setidaknya, itulah tulisan yang tertera di _nametag _yangtertempel pada jas sekolah yang orang ini pakai_. _Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya orang ini adalah anak kelas satu. Luhan jarang melihatnya. Rambut yang acak-acakan, kemeja yang berantakan, dasi yang tidak terpakai dengan benar dan sedikit memar di wajahnya membuat anak ini semakin terlihat seperti _jagoan_. Apa anak ini habis berkelahi? Luhan bergidik ngeri, ia memilih berdiri dan berjalan menjauh, sebelum sesuatu yang ia khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi.

.

Sampai tangan seseorang dirasa menggenggam lengannya.

.

"_Hyung_? Bukumu tertinggal,"

Luhan berbalik. Mendapati orang dengan rambut abu-abu tadi berdiri dihadapannya sambil mengulurkan buku sejarah milik Lee _seonsaengnim_ yang Luhan pinjam tadi. Oh, rupanya buku itu masih tertapat di atas kursi tadi. Luhan tersenyum dan meraih buku tersebut. Luhan menatap adik kelasnya.

"Terima ka—"

.

Sampai rasanya dunia Luhan terhenti karena berlian hazelnya berhasil menemukan kontak dengan mata Sehun, membuat jantung keduanya berdegup cepat, tidak teratur.

.

Wajah Luhan memerah.

.

"_Hyung_? Ah—Xi Lu Han. Senior kelas tiga, ya?"

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas (karena matanya minus), tapi—apakah itu seringai kecil di wajah Sehun saat adik kelasnya itu menatapi _nametag_nya?

"Y-ya?"

"_Hyung_! Mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi pacarku! Ayo berkencan!"

Dan Sehun menarik Luhan erat dalam genggaman tangannya, mengabaikan teriakan ke-tidaksetujuan dari bibir mungil Luhan.

.

Walau sudah terlihat jelas bahwa wajah Luhan yang mulus itu bersemu makin merah.

.

Dan takdir baru yang Luhan cari, mungkin akan bersinar terang diantara keduanya.

.

.

* * *

**End!**

how?

sequel? hoho

review ya. beri Be komentar saran kritik yg mndukung. gomawoyo! :)


End file.
